


Stalking Lover (EJ X Ben Smut)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: 69, Anal Sex, Blood, Cussing, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Violent Sex, harsh prank, stalk love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Many CP's could feel a form of respect for EJ, his maturity, his cannibalistic side, but Ben sees him as his personal hero. Ben realizes his love might be an obsession.





	Stalking Lover (EJ X Ben Smut)

(Heyo~ this is a request from my friend planeta99, if you dont like smut or yaoi stuff i suggest you leave, enjoy for those who will like it!)

Third Pov.

Ben could not believe himself. He was acting like a stalker. No, WORSE than that, he felt like yandere-chan from yandere simulator. He was stalking Eyeless Jack, the best doctor and friend you can have in the CP family. Why though? Ben didn’t know the answer himself, but he supposed it’s what happened about year ago.

~Flashback, still in third~

Ben was paralyzed, water dripping down his head, hair, and slipping down his limbs. Jeff was on top of the stairs snickering to himself as Ben’s eyes widen in horror. Jeff started laughing as Ben shook in fear and Ben glared with bloody tears in his eyes, before taking off down the hall. He didn’t know where he was going he just wanted to get away from Jeff and hide, his bloody tears blurred his vision as he ran.

He ran into a body, much larger and more muscular than his, causing him to choke on a gasp and look up. EJ looked down at him and tilted his head in what seemed to be confusion.

“Hey Ben what’s wrong? What is it? Were you the one that screamed?” EJ questioned him but Ben couldn’t speak. Instead Ben hugged EJ tightly around his waist, shaking and whimpering. Ej jolted a bit, he never got many hugs since his death and slowly started petting Ben.

“Hey it’s ok..dont cry i’m here.” EJ said quietly and Masky came running over.

“EJ! What happened? People heard a scream.” Masky panted and glanced at Ben. “wait..”

“Find out who dumped water on him..” EJ ordered with a low growl. Masky normally would snap at someone trying to give him orders but nodded and walked off.

EJ took the quivering elf boy into his arms and lifted him up, walking him to his room. Ben sobbed into his chest and refused to let go of his hoodie when he was set on EJ’s bed. EJ carefully but forcibly removed Ben’s hands from himself and took Ben’s hat off.

“Ben look at me.” EJ commanded but Ben kept looking at his lap till EJ grabbed his chin and made him look up.

“Now i need you to stay here ok? Get undressed, dry off, and then i’ll come back ok?” EJ said in a gentle command as he handed Ben a slightly bloody towel.

“Sorry about the blood on it..i was cleaning off my hands.” EJ said and Ben nodded a little and wrapped the towel around himself.

“No Ben you have to get undressed, otherwise you’ll get a cold.” EJ repeated and stood, walking to the door.

Ben nodded again and slowly removed his clothes as EJ left, drying himself with the bloody towel. The room grew silent so much so that his ears would twitch at the slightest creek or squeak in the rooms next to him. He sat there, naked with only a towel around himself and still slightly shaking. But there was a sudden slam that caught his attention, and made him jump. He looked around the room and his ear twitched, making him look at the door. Gathering his strength back he stood and looked around for something to wear, but most of EJ’s things wouldn’t fit him. But he managed to find one of EJ’s grey hoodie’s in his dresser and slipped it on.

Ben blushed a bit from how the hoodie covered him only down to his thighs, but also was slipping down his shoulders a bit. Large? Yes, but it did the trick and Ben walked out of the bedroom. His ears twitched as he listened for where the door could’ve slammed, his feet lead him to a door that was slightly cracked open but for no reason he could explain, the top hinges on the door were broken. He heard yelling and walked closer, looking into the dimly lit room.

“You have a lot of nerve Jeff! Picking on a kid!” EJ’s voiced shouted out. And was gripping Jeff by the collar of his white hoodie. 

Jeff just growled in return. “He’s a baby and needs to toughen up, it was just a prank!” 

“But you know that was his fear.” EJ yelled and slammed Jeff into the wall, making Jeff gasp in pain and Ben cover his mouth to avoid a gasp. It was hard to believe what he was watching, EJ was fighting for him, and Jeff actually looked scared? It was almost like a dream come true and a hand snapped him out of his thoughts, someone was grabbing his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” LJ asked, smiling but there was venom behind his teeth. Ben didn’t say anything and slowly watched LJ as he opened the door. Walking in he gave EJ a good punch to his jaw and Jeff scurried behind LJ, taking out his knife.

“Leave him alone EJ! Your cheerleader is behind the door and i think you’ve done enough.” LJ shouted and EJ growled. Ben slowly started backing away from the door, worried EJ would be mad at him. But when EJ stepped out he looked to Ben and sighed.

“Lets go back to my room.” EJ said and lightly pushed Ben in the direction of his bedroom.

“S-sorry for not listening...and for borrowing a hoodie..i can give it back when my clothes dry.” Ben muttered as he walked, looking at the ground.

“You can keep it Ben. you’ve been through enough today and i have more.” EJ said softly, opening the door for him. “Do you want to stay here tonight?”

Ben blushed a little and nodded. “Y-yeah...i’d like that.” Ben smiled a little and walked in with EJ.

~back to the present~

Ever since EJ helped Ben he couldn’t get EJ off his mind. No one knew about his crush, or not that Ben knew of, but always stalked around at night hunts to follow EJ. In some cases Ben would purposely get someone in a fight with him just to have EJ step in and take care of it, and in others Ben would pretend to be ill just to stay with EJ. He loved him, it made his heart flutter and his mind go numb. And just recently his mind had wandered to...dirty images and idea’s.

Ben smiled a bit and walked back to his room, sitting on his bed and looking at EJ’s hoodie that was given to him, sadly it was slightly bloody, but it made his heart thump when he got to wear it to bed. As strange and stalker-like it was he had a few collections that EJ had given him, such as a scalpel, a video game, and a couple small ropes. Why ropes? EJ was currently teaching Ben how to do strong knots for his victims in the future.

Ben sighed and got up, it was getting late and it was time to get ready for bed. He dressed in EJ’s hoodie with a simple pair of boxers and walked downstairs. He always tries to sneak a sweet out of the kitchen when everyone’s asleep. As he waited on the couch for people to go to their rooms he played on his game boy and smirked to himself.

When the people started to escape into their rooms from the day, Ben stood and left his game boy by the TV. He walked into the kitchen and looked into the fridge for any sweets, unaware of the presence in the shadow of the kitchen.

“Isn’t it a little late for you to be eating?” EJ’s voice rang out, causing Ben to bump the fridge door close and making the room dark. Ben scrambled to turn on the kitchen lights but EJ caught his wrists and stared at Ben.

“W-why are you down here then?” Ben questioned in a cocky yet slightly nervous attitude.

“Well to be honest to find you.” EJ replied with a low chuckle, making a chill go up Ben’s spine.

“Why is that..?” Ben asked quietly. EJ lowered his head to Ben’s right ear and his warm breath tickled Ben’s ear, making it slightly tilt back and twitch.

“Because I know you’ve been stalking me Ben. Watching me from dawn till dusk.” EJ whispered huskily and Ben groaned a bit.

“W-when did you notice?” Ben hissed a little, trying to sound pissed off to make Jack back up but the cannibal just chuckled, making Ben shiver and lose most of the strength in his arms.

“Let’s see...about a month ago. But i wanted to make extra sure you were stalking me because you liked me. Took me a bit of time but Offender gave me the scoop on it.” EJ replied softly, in the innocent voice that coated his lust.

Ben inwardly cursed, Offender has something on everyone in the mansion and should have expected his perverted ways to watch Ben. He didn’t like Offender because he was a grade A+ pervert, but he was handy if you wanted to know about someone.Ben chuckled quietly and looked at EJ’s non-existent eyes, which was very difficult to see because of the dark.

“I prefer the word observe Jack...Now that you know, what do you plan to do?” Ben taunted EJ. Compared to Ben’s current vision of EJ, EJ could see the lust in the little elf’s red irises, and the best part was Ben couldn’t see the large sharp-tooth grin behind his blue mask. 

Over the past month the very mature killer couldn’t resist grinning at the thought of Ben squirming in his hands, and at times it scared him because he thought he would hurt the elf boy rather than pleasure him. EJ snapped out of his thoughts when Ben tried to free his hands from EJ, but the grip grew tighter and the masked killer shoved him to the nearest wall. 

“I’m going to hurt you...really badly.” EJ growled and lifted his mask up to expose his lips and started tracing his tongue down Ben’s throat. When the elf groaned in response EJ smirked and looked at him.

“Tell me Ben, what did you imagine with me? And don’t try to lie, it’ll only make me want to hurt you more.” EJ purred a little and licked Ben’s collar bone.

Ben gasped lightly and he squirmed out of instinct, making Jack growl and force him to stay pinned to the wall. But he smirked and thought of a kink that he knew Jack would enjoy. “Blood~ you practically eating me up and making me bleed.”

EJ laughed lightly and looked at him. “Well..it would be a shame to eat my stalker. But a little taste wouldn’t hurt..” And with that he pushed the hoodie down his shoulder, bit down on Ben’s shoulder till velvet liquid dripped out of the pale boy’s skin. Ben hissed a bit from the pain, not prepared for EJ’s sharp teeth, but relaxed and moaned at Jack licked his blood up.

Ben’s knees grew weaker and weaker as EJ lapped up the blood till it stopped bleeding heavily, and smirked again. “Jack~ i can’t stand like this forever.”

Earning a grunt from the older CP make Ben laugh a little, knowing he was having fun tasting the blood. But Jack lifted his head and nodded, picking up Ben and set him on the ground. The cold floor made Ben arch his back, but he had to admit he was a little surprised. Was the kitchen sex a kink for EJ? The confused look from Ben make EJ nod sheepishly.

“Yes, this is a kink, a possible point for people to see us and on a cold floor ok?” Jack rushed a little in his explanation but slipped off the hoodie on Ben while speaking. Ben tried to sit up from the cold floor but was shoved down with an animalistic growl from Jack.

“I know it’s cold babe, but i’ll warm you up~” Jack grinned and started to kiss down Ben’s neck, leaving small bites that made the elf gasp in pleasure.

Not being able to do anything bugged the elf as Jack slipped kisses and bites from his neck to his torso. “Y-you know it’s not-” Ben yelped loudly as Jack bit one of his nipples. “N-not fair you’re still dressed!”

Jack laughed as ben finished his fast rant and just licked his nipple, slowly taking it in his mouth and sucking on it. God, Ben thought, Jack was going to kill him at this pace and smirked as an idea hatched in his head. He started petting Jack’s head and slipped the mask off him, making Jack stop for a minute and look at Ben

“This would be more fun if you let me pleasure you~” Ben grinned and his crimson eyes seemed to glow brighter. Jack pulled away and huffed a bit, wanting to tease the elf more, but sat up and helped Ben to sit up.

“Alright, what do you have in mind?” Jack asked and Ben started to help Jack out of his hoodie and grey tank top.

“Ever heard of 69~?” Ben chuckled and Jack quickly got the message, helping Ben slip out of his clothes, and Ben pulled off his boxers. Before Ben could react, Jack had already grabbed Ben’s hips and made his body pulled over Jack’s. Ben smirked at his eagerness and looked at Jack’s proud member, he figured he was above average and started to stroke his member slowly. In the same teasing manner Jack had given him, Ben would stroke slowly and and graze a finger on the tip of Jack’s member.

Jack growled dangerously at Ben, feeling cheated that Ben was now being slow to him. But he sneered and ran his tongue along Ben’s entrance. Ben froze and let out a gasp, he believed he was getting sucked off not a rim-job! He moaned a bit when Jack continued but when he stopped Ben growled in frustration.

“Hey if you want me to continue you have to suck me off.” Jack teased and rubbed Ben’s ass a little.

Ben rolled his eyes and muttered. “Oh bite me.” But went back to stroking Jack, this time a little faster. However Jack didn’t take to kindly to Ben’s disobedient attitude and literally bit Ben’s ass. Ben yelped in pain but moaned as Jack licked off the blood, he got the message and started licking Jack’s member, starting at the tip. The pre-cum was salty but Ben didn’t mind, he liked anything sweet or salty and greedily started sucking jack’s member to get more. As Ben continued, Jack groaned and continued licking Ben’s entrance, and smirked to himself letting his tongue slide into Ben.

The elf moaned louder and started sucking faster, feeling really excited about the killers tongue fucking him. This was better than what the boy could imagine in his head as he felt the tongue thrust into him faster. To reward Jack he slowly took all he could of Jack’s member into his mouth and started deep throating him. Bit by bit Jack was losing his sanity for this, and feeling Ben’s leaking member over his torso wasn’t helping at all. Jack pulled away and smirked at Ben who slowed down from the absence of the cannibal’s tongue, but moaned loudly onto Jack’s member when he thrusted two fingers into Ben. Did it sting? Yes, but god that sting drove Ben mad.

Jack moaned a bit when Ben started to suck him faster and deeply into his mouth, and he took the action to scissor his fingers in his lover. He started to reach deep into the elf and Ben pulled his mouth off his member in a loud cry at one spot. “JACK~!”

It surprised Jack how much pleasure that one little spot gave Ben, but Ben was reaching cloud nine in a heartbeat. Ben had never felt anything so good and tried to encourage Jack by resuming his deep throat method on Jack’s member. Able to see Ben’s reaction Jack smirked and started thrusting the fingers fast and deep, groaning at the moans from Ben’s mouth. Jack had lost his patience in a couple minutes and forced Ben off, which surprised him enough to make a small yip and look at Jack. 

“Ben..do you want to do this fast or..?” Jack questioned, he still wanted this to be enjoyable for Ben. Ben thought and grinned, looking at Jack over his shoulder.

“Like a band-aid you sadistic cannibal.” Ben purred, knowing he’d regret saying those words. And though Jack was unsure he sat up and grabbed Ben by his thighs, forcing them to open wide and for Ben to lean back on Jack’s chest. Jack forced Ben all at once on his twitching member, making the elf scream in pain but was silenced by his own hand. Jack didn’t want to waste a minute and began thrusting into Ben, making Ben bounce a little on him and his back arched. Ben had red tears streaming down his face as he covered his mouth to hide his moans, but slowly relaxed and uncovered his mouth to claw into Jack’s arm.

“A-ahh! Jack! Fuck!” Ben moaned out loudly, still loving the way Jack thrust into his body, but in a matter of minutes he came hard. His mind drawing a blank and his body spazzed out on Jack. This just made the killer groan in pleasure and chuckle as he forced Ben onto his hands and knees.

“Is that it for you my stalker?” Jack purred in Ben’s ear, making the elf moan with a slight whimper. “Cause i’m just starting~”

Before Ben said anything Jack slammed his member harder into his small body, hitting that spot perfectly and making him cry out in pleasure. Jack kept going, abusing Ben’s body for all he was worth, gripping his sides till they were bruised. Ben was losing his speaking capability, his eyes rolled back into his head, and his mouth was opened with a small trail of drool going down his chin. Ben was getting the same burning feeling in his gut when he realized they were still in the kitchen and he was moaning like a whore; Ben bit his lip and Jack took quick notice to this.

“What’s wrong Ben~? Don’t want anyone to see you like this~?” Jack teased as his thrusts slowed down but he still used a large amount of force to slam into the elf, making slight squish noises. Ben just whimpered and nodded as he bit his finger.

“Well too bad, you better let me hear you moan.” Jack growled and mercilessly started slamming into Ben once more, making the boy squeal but he still had a grip on his finger. This made Jack a little frustrated and grinned, moving a hand to Ben’s member he used his thumb to cover the cum soaked tip.

“J-jack d-dont-ahh! AH!” Ben screamed loudly, wanting to cum badly, and the killer above him biting his back was not helping.

“T-take to account Ben, I am much stronger than you, a-and if you want to cum you’ll do what i say.” Jack groaned into Ben’s neck, gripping Ben’s member tighter.

“Y-yes! Yes! Fuck Jack i’ll listen! Just let me cum!” Ben howled in pleasure as his hands clawed into the cold floor. His mind and body getting number by the second and his mouth open to try and get more oxygen to his lungs.

Jack grinned knowing he won the elf’s obedience and purred. “Then moan, moan my name, who you belong to~”

Ben was embarrassed but shouted in pleasure. “Jack! E-eyeless Jack! S-shit! I’m y-your slut!”

Jack’s hand let off of Ben’s member and the elf came for the second time, the killer growled and came into the small quivering body. Cum seeped from his ass and Ben panted hard, happy that the killer was done...or so he thought.

Ben squealed a bit when jack wrapped his arms around Ben’s body and slowly stood, with his member still inside Ben.

“J-jack! W-what-oh! Ah!” Ben moaned when Jack moved back to the wall, spinning Ben around and slamming Ben’s back to the wall. Ben’s eyes focused back on Jack and his eyes grew wider seeing Jack.

Jack had sweat trickling down his brown locks and his body, his teeth covered in Ben’s blood, and he was panting like an animal in heat. An evil grin appeared on Jack’s face and he looked up at Ben.

“W-we...are not done yet.” Jack growled and Ben moaned as he felt Jack’s member grow inside him, making him shiver in slight discomfort.

“Jack i-i can’t go- AH! FUCK!” Ben yelled out to the ceiling as Jack started pounding into Ben. He made the blonde elf wrap his legs around his body as he pulled him in for a kiss.

Ben was slightly disgusted by the taste of his blood but had no choice but to play with Jack’s tongue and slowly moved his arms around Jack’s neck. Ben’s nailed clawed shallowly into his back but just enough to have blood drip down Jack’s back. Jack continued to play with ben’s tongue till their bodies demanded for oxygen and pulled away, he looked at Ben with a proud smirk.

Ben’s face looked completely fucked out, his eyes lidded, tongue out and drooling from the kiss, his hair damp with sweat, and how his face was red from the pleasure and adrenaline pulsing through his body. Jack wanted one last thing from his lover as he continued to slam into his numb body.

“Do you like having your brains fucked out Ben? Who is fucking you senseless right now?” Jack growled and drove deeper into Ben.

“You! Fuck! Jack i love you!” Ben screamed, feeling his voice growing hoarse. But figured out Jack was unsatisfied by his answer when he growled and bit into his neck. “Jack is f-fucking me senseless! JACK IS FU-AHH!”

Ben couldn’t even finish when he came for the third time and Jack came again inside the elf, both panted into each others ears, Jack’s legs slightly quivering and Ben’s body was lightly spazzing out in Jack’s arms. Jack calmed down enough to slowly pull out of Ben and blushed a bit by the amount of cum dripping out of his lover, but he didn’t say anything and grabbed their things before heading to his room with a barely conscious elf in his arms.

~In the morning~

By next morning Jack was dressed early and cleaned up the cum from the kitchen before anyone woke up, when people did wake up some were confused by last night while others knew what happened and felt like therapy was needed. Ben didn’t wake up till the morning was already past and wasn’t able to walk at all, or for that matter speak at all. But he was happy, Jack loved him and he didn’t need to worry about others picking on him. Life was as good as it could get for them  
…..  
…..  
Until Slender found out what happened in his kitchen...


End file.
